


More than a Jedi Practice

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always seems so stoic; for the old God's sake, they're on the run from killers. If he would only smile, he might even be friendly. But she thinks, after weeks spent in almost silence; that might be a false hope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Jedi Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Old Obitine request fic that I wrote :) Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

"I don't understand how you can be content to simply sit there for hours," He blinked at her, and she felt her exasperation rising. The other Jedi, his master, at least knew how to carry easy conversation. She had expected Obi-Wan, being a Padawan, far younger, close to her age; to be more open. He was in fact a good deal more reserved, and rarely, except for an occasional frown at coming danger or a twitching smile as she argued with Qu-Gon on the tenants of pacifism, he had shown nothing of his feelings.

Now, he was seated across from her, the pair having taken shelter in old rubble that had been destroyed in the revolts. The older Jedi had left them there, scouting ahead to map out there route, and shortly after his departure, his apprentice had taken to sitting, his feet pressed together, his back perfectly straight, his eyes shut, against one of the walls.

"Meditation is a common Jedi practice, your Grace." He answered, his monotone voice betraying no annoyance at her words, though she realized she might have been rude. "It allows us to connect with ourselves and with the force on a level not allowed in ordinary times."

He shifted his weight, closing his eyes to resume his meditation. But the thought of sitting there, watching him for who knew how long was not something she could bear. "I still don't quite understand how you can manage it without getting bored."

Although it may have been a flicker of her imagination, she thought she saw his lips tighten and had to hide her smirk that she had finally gotten this perfect Padawan to crack. "It is not quite as boring as you might imagine, your Grace…"

"You can call me Satine." She held up a hand. Qui-Gon had abandoned the pretense of calling her by her title to allow for a more amicable feel between them.

"Thank you." But she noticed he did not use her name. "Meditation is not boring, it is necessary to a Jedi's life."

She thought back to her conversation with Master Qui-Gon the night before, when she had asked him of the tenants of being a Jedi. "It seems many things are necessary to a Jedi's life."

"It is true." And this time, the amusement she saw on his face was real. "Many beings find peace in meditation, perhaps you would be able to do the same, your Grace."

"Satine." She said, and he let out the smallest of sighs. To his surprise, though it only persisted for a moment in his gaze, she moved to mirror his pose. "Alright, Master Jedi, what now?"

"I am not a Master. I am a Padawan." She raised her eyebrows at him, "You may call me Obi-Wan."

"Only if you call me Satine, Master—"

"I can do that, Satine." This time he stopped her, and for the first time, they shared a small smile. She thought this could actually be quite nice, that he could be quite nice if he could move past this image he had created for himself. "Relax, let your feelings flow through you. For Jedi, we use the force, I'm unsure what other beings do, but I imagine the process would be much the same."

She raised her eyebrows again in disbelief at how quickly he had gone back to being the mask of a perfectly stoic Jedi. He settled, straightening his spine, his eyes closing. She sighed, and watched his lips twitch, before she decided to mirror his stance, thinking back to all that had happened over the last few weeks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon stepped through the rubble of an abandoned city, following the low signal and almost untraceable signal of his Padawan's comlink. He had been scouting for over three hours, and though he had secured useful information, it had been his own way of attempting to ease the tension between the young Duchess and Obi-Wan. His Padawan was the picture of self-control, restraint, and self-determinacies. There were occasions where Jedi must too be friendly, and able to connect with other beings through the living force. It was one of the only skills that Obi-Wan truly lacked on his path to becoming a Jedi Knight. One that it was more than Qui-Gon could do to teach him.

He moved carefully through the fallen rubble, a single misstep could through off the balance of his large frame not suited for such close quarters. He moved to the building they were sheltering in, and was going to speak, address them both, before he saw what was happening.

His apprentice was sitting in his normal meditative stance, and he could feel the force moving around him as it normally did. However, his lips were slightly turned upwards in a hint of a smile as sitting across from him, the rounded curves of their knees touching, as she mirrored his stance. He reached out with the living force, and surprisingly, felt Obi-Wan's force signature not only wrap protectively around his apprentice, but also around her.

He couldn't keep the tired smile off of his face, his plan had been successful. Maybe, just maybe, his apprentice could find more than friendship on this mission. Perhaps he could find himself.


End file.
